Mario
Mario is the main character of the Super Mario Bros franchise and one of the most iconic characters of video game history. He appears in the 13th episode of Death Battle, Mario VS Sonic, where he fought his longtime rival, Sonic the Hedgehog. History Mario was one of the Star Children who would grow up to do phenomenal tasks. He's a plumber, but often is forced to defend the Mushroom Kingdom from the tyranical Bowser and rescue Princess Peach with the help of occasional allies like his steed Yoshi and his brother Luigi. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 5'1" *Can Jump Over 20 Feet *High Stamina *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Durability *Skilled Combatant Fire Flower *Grants Pyrokinesis *Can Create & Manipulate Fire *Bouncing Fireballs *Ends After Absorbing 1 Deadly Blow Frog Suit *Increases Jump Height *Increases Swimming Speed *Can Breathe Underwater *Resists Water Currents for Better Control *Looks Absolutely Ridiculous! Cape Feather *Wears a Yellow Cape *Can Fly for Unprecedented Amounts of Time *Can Deflect Projectiles *Razor-Sharp Edge Metal Cap *Becomes Living Metal *Nearly Indestructible *Incredibly Heavy *Power Increase *Speed and Maneuverability Remain Unchanged Starman *Invulnerable *Increases Speed *Instantly Kills Foes *Short Time Limit Hammer *Stored in Mario's Pocket *Can Crush Practically Anything *Smaller Hammers can be Thrown Mega Mushroom *Mario Grows Giant *Invulnerable *Can Smash Through Almost Any Obstacle *Lasts for a Short Time Gallery Super Mario Brothers - Mario in his frog suit as seen in Super Mario Brothers 3.png|Mario in his frog suit as seen in Super Mario Brothers 3 SMW Fire Mario by bizklimkit.jpg|Fire Flower Mario DEATH BATTLE Mario.png|Mario's Sprite used on Death Battle Super_Smash_Bros_Mario_01.jpg|Artwork for SSBB Super Mario Brothers - Mario with the Cape Feather as seen in Super Mario World.png|Mario with the Cape Feather as seen in Super Mario World Super Mario Brothers - Mario in his Tanooki Suit as seen in Super Mario Brothers 3.png|Mario in his Tanooki Suit as seen in Super Mario Brothers 3 Mario_Yoshi_Artwork_-_New_Super_Mario_Bros._Wii.png|Mario riding on Yoshi Mario, the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom.png|Artwork from SSB4 metal_mario_1_4_by_nibroc_rock-d90bton.png|Mario with the Metal cap 200px-PenguinMarioPNG.png|Mario in his Penguin Suit Golden_Mario_Artwork_-_New_Super_Mario_Bros._2.png|Gold Flower Mario character-ice-flower.jpg|Ice Flower Mario 180px-Mario_&_Baby_Mario_PiT.png MegaMarioNSMB.png|Mario after consuming a Mega Mrushoom Trivia *Mario is the fourth Mario character on Death Battle. The first three are Goomba, Koopa Troopa, and Yoshi while the last three are Princess Peach, Luigi and Donkey Kong. *Mario is the first Mario character with a Sonic opponent. The second is Luigi facing against Tails, The third being Donkey Kong fighting Knuckles. * In this battle, Mario is the only one with the original clips by Charles Martinet from previous games while Sonic is voiced by Mykle Hunter instead of the original actor/s (Ryan Drummond/Jason Griffith/Roger Craig Smith) * Mario is the thirteenth character to appear on Death Battle who first came to being within the 1980s era. In his case being 1981 due to making his first appearance on Donkey Kong when it came out for the arcades. Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario Bros. Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mascots Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Human Category:Clothing Empowerment Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities